Never
by Its'Noelle'not'Nole'5327
Summary: There were certain things in their relationship that never happened. GaLe oneshots.
1. Chapter 1

New story. Collection of one shots of things that revolve around the "never"s in Gajeel and Levy's relationship. It's rather broad, though. I'm probably only going to do 10 to 15 of these so tell me what 'never' you would like me to do!

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters._

* * *

**Never Blush**

No, Gajeel would never blush. Not if he had a say in it.

The Dragonslayer placed blushing up with crying babies and embarrassed little girls going 'kya! kya!'

And Gajeel was no little girl.

Had he ever gotten embarrassed? More times than he'd like to admit. But that was always covered up with a snapping retort and loads of anger and irritation.

Gajeel played to the angry, unapproachable type, especially in the less than preferred (embarrassing) situations, because people in the Fairy Guild had stereotyped him as such. And he got away with it too.

No blushing here.

Then there was Levy. She was making it extremely hard for him to keep his fear striking image, for all she did. He supposed it was more his fault than Levy's, letting her do as she pleased.

But he had never pushed her away.

Gajeel glanced at the girl in question on his shoulder.

With her sleeping so innocently, it was a wonder everybody didn't just throw away their old thoughts about him and mark him up as a pansy. Pantherlily gave him a kind look, but Gajeel just scowled.

_Anger and irritation, anger and irritation._

The large mage looked down once more at his small companion who had just nestled herself into his shoulder. Gajeel adjusted just a little and she smiled with a small murmur.

"Gajeel," was the word on her lips

Pantherlily raised an eyebrow at Gajeel. He merely grunted. Gajeel suddenly felt something hot blossom on his cheeks.

In that moment, the Iron Dragonslayer finally realized. Gajeel knew he would never blush out of embarrassment.

Only when he was extremely pleased.


	2. Chapter 2

I know Mashima kind of already disproved this one, but I think it's still worth reading.

It's based off of a post (link at the bottom) on the Ask Fairy Bookworm Tumblr page. I came across Lady Bajingo's ask Levy page and I love her drawings. If you have great love for Gajeel and Levy, or anything cannon, you will like this blog.

* * *

**Never Kiss**

"So Levy," Lucy whispered to her blue-haired companion, "I haven't seen you with your man at all this week."

"What?" Levy blushed , "you mean Jet and Droy?"

"Don't play stupid," Lucy's grin was akin to something evil, "there's a certain hunk of Iron I've seen your eye on."

Levy turned scarlet.

"S-so what?" she held her head up high, "why do you care?"

"You liiiiikeee him," Lucy had a tone that mimicked Happy's. Levy's blush was creeping up her ears.

"You wanna hold him," Luck chuckled diabolically. "I bet you want to kiss him," the color drained Levy, turning her pale at this statement.

"No," she gulped, starting to sweat, "that's the one thing I don't want to do." Lucy's expression went from scheming to confused.

"Why?"

Levy pointed to the man in question who was at the bar, munching on iron.

"He can tear through a piece of metal like it was butter," Levy was shivering now, "what would happen to me?"

Lucy stared at the slayer, trying to imagine Levy kissing Gajeel. Then he took a monster bite out of a gear, tearing through it with ease, his pointed teeth grinding it to shreds.

"Hiiiiiieeeee!" Lucy shot up from her seat, shivering.

"Exactly," Levy hugged herself, a chill coming over her, touching her lips, "I'd be turned to ribbons."

Another dragonslayer was currently listening to this conversation with curiosity. Natsu tilted his head. Could Gajeel really reduce someone's mouth to ribbons? That would be kinda cool!

Natsu moved from his table to a seat next to Gajeel. The studded mage raised an eyebrow at Natsu.

"What do you want, Salamander?"

Natsu sized up the man sitting next to him. Well, if Gajeel did turn him to ribbons, then he would have a decent reason to kick his butt.

"I said, what do-" but Gajeel was cut off.

Natsu kissed Gajeel square on the mouth.

"Gajeel, I-" Mira Jane had some metal scraps piled on her tray but stopped as she looked up at the Iron Dragonslayer. Gajeel was so surprised he hadn't moved. Mira's mouth was wide open, frozen in her statement.

Natsu Dragoneel WAS KISSING GAJEEL!

The tray fell to the ground with a reverberating clatter.

The whole guild seemed to stop, gaping at the spectacle in front of them. Lucy and Levy were the ones most in shock, their jaws practically on the ground. It was a good five seconds before Gajeel was even registering what was happening. He ripped Natsu off.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU IDIOT?!" Gajeel slammed him into the bar.

Gray muttered something about reconsidering stripping in front of Dragonslayers and Erza wondered when the pink haired boy had begun to 'swing that way.'

Elfman babbled about the unmanliness of it all and Laxus simply stared (he may or may not have also heard earlier conversations between Levy and Lucy), trying to figure out just what kind of idiot Natsu was.

"It's okay Levy!" Natsu held a thumbs up, his face being heavily mashed into the wooden counter, "he won't cut you to ribbons!" Levy blushed again, hiding her face in her hands. Lucy didn't know whether to smirk at Levy or roll her eyes in exasperation at Natsu.

"NO! I'M GOING TO RIP YOU TO PIECES BEFORE THAT!" Gajeel wrung his neck.

Cana laughed so hard that she fell off her barrel.

* * *

Now go follow Ask Fairy Bookworm. But she's on hiatus. Go follow her anyway. And here is the link with the post of the idea. Though you will need to get rid of some spaces.

askfairybookworm.

tumblr.

com/post/31600682901/the-guy-eats-metal-what-if-he-bit-my-tongue-off


	3. Chapter 3

_new chapter! If you can throw me an idea for a 'never' prompt I may just write it._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did, the story would become significantly worse. And by worse I mean ships._

* * *

**Never Ask**

"Pantherlily," Levy whispered to him, "if I give you a kiwi, will you answer a question for me?" She held up a brown, fuzzy, piece of fruit.

Lily looked at the fruit, "depends on the question."

"I want to know something about Gajeel," she blushed. She tried her hardest not to, but Levy couldn't help it. Lily raised an eyebrow.

"Depends on the question," he reiterated.

Levy whispered in his ear and blushed more deeply. Lily frowned.

"I don't think he'd be very happy if I shared private information like that," the black exceed shook his head.

"What about for a whole box of kiwis?" Levy pulled out from under the table. Levy had never seen the exceed stare at something so intensely.

"Where did you get those?" his tail flicked, "Magnolia doesn't get kiwis this time of year." Levy could practically hear the gears turning in the little cat's head.

"I just came back from a mission on an island," Levy patted the box, "this was a thank you from the village." For a moment, the exceed looked like he was seriously considering to answer.

"No, no," Lily turned away, refusing to look at the box, "I can't do that to Gajeel."

Levy felt bad for bribing the exceed, but this matter was life or death.

She poured the kiwis on the table around him.

"It's just me, no one else is going to know," Levy told him, rolling a kiwi in front of him, "and really, with so many kiwis, it would be easy to forget _what_ was said to _who_."

Lily picked one up and stared at it, his tail swishing the air and brushing the surface of the table. Levy knew if her resolve could hold out a little longer... Pantherlily's tail flicked onto the table and suddenly he jolted. Then he looked up at Levy.

"Please don't do this to me," Lily began to shiver. Was that, _tears_ forming? No, no, no! Resolve! She needed to know the answer!

"Gah!" Levy flinched, feeling remorsefully guilty, "fine! fine!" She gathered all the kiwis into the box. Levy looked back at the exceed and saw he was still shaking.

"I'm sorry!" she shoved the box at the black cat and ran out of the guild, right past as Gajeel entered the building.

"What's up with her?" the iron man went over to his exceed partner. Lily was still shaking.

"More importantly, what's up with you?" Gajeel frowned.

"I got a splinter in my tail," Pantherlily picked it up, trembling. The guild tables weren't as smooth as they seemed.

"Tch," Gajeel took the tail and pulled out the shard of wood, "I didn't take you for a sniveling baby."

"Try having splinters in YOUR tail and see how that feels," Lily pointed an accusing finger. Gajeel smirked.

"So what's with the kiwis?" Gajeel shook the box, looking at its contents.

"A gift of sorts," Pantherlily sat down slowly, wiping any remaining moisture from his eyes, "though I think the situation was misunderstood."

"Situation?"

"Levy was asking about THAT in exchange for the kiwi box," Lily nodded, "but-"

"AND YOU TOLD HER?"

"Of course I didn-" but the exceed couldn't finish before Gajeel was charging out of the guild.

"BOOKWORM! IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK! SHORTY! LEVY!"

Pantherlily facepalmed himself and sighed. Might as well let the idiocy run its course. He pulled the box of kiwis towards himself.

At least he had something to occupy his time.

* * *

_No regrets. Just humor_

_I never really set in concrete "what" Levy was trying to find out about Gajeel, but I always pictured it as some sleeping habit she had heard a rumor about. That was kind of true. But you can think it to be anything you'd like._

_Anywho, send me prompts! And thanks for reading :)_


	4. Chapter 4

Another post! Shout out to **UnitedOsprey1991 **for the prompt send! There is one of them in the works. Until then, enjoy this one.

* * *

**Never Drink**

To say their relationship was odd was an understatement.

Levy never knew what to make of Gajeel. One minute he was helping her up, the next he was telling her to hurry up for being so far behind.

The stupid guy needed to make up his mind.

And the amount of 'jealousy' he had in his body would barely fill a teaspoon. He never got all huffy when she went on missions with the rest of Shadow Gear, or just hung out with Jet and Droy (not that she wanted him to... okay, maybe she did want him to be jealous, but only a little!).

Did he even CARE?

It was at that moment that Levy decided not to care either.

She walked over to Jet and Droy and threw her arms around their necks. They looked confused but after Droy said something and she laughed, they relaxed.

They began a conversation which was littered with fits of laughter and giggles, mostly from the blue haired female. The black exceed frowned as he watched Levy.

"Are you alright?" Pantherlily directed the question to his dragonslayer friend. Gajeel simply ate his dinner.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Don't give me that," Lily stood up on his bar stool, "you should be jealous right now." It was Gajeel's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"They're shorty's crew," Gajeel pulled a piece of metal out of his pocket to munch on. "She would throw a fit if I got jealous."

"But if other males are giving Levy attention-"

"Notice who's touching who," Gajeel cut him off with a grunt. Lily looked over at the trio once more. It was true, while Levy had her arms around Jet and Droy, they didn't dare touch her. It was as if they had a certain respectable line in handling her. The exceed regarded this thoughtfully.

He also regarded the fact that Gajeel hadn't so much as glanced at them, but knew exactly how they were seated.

"Besides," Gajeel seemed to mutter this more to himself than his partner, "they have a snowball's chance in hell getting with her."

It was as if on cue, Levy raised an arm for Mira to bring over drinks. Jet and Droy hesitated for a second, then agreed with raised hands. But their nervousness didn't escape Pantherlily.

"How odd," Mira Jane hummed as she returned to the bar with an empty tray.

"How so?" Pantherlily inquired.

"Short stack can't hold her drink," Cana chortled as she picked up her own, "she has no business ordering alcohol." Lily looked up at Gajeel. He simply continued chewing.

"I don't think I've ever seen her drink more than a glass," Mira Jane seemed to ponder this thought, "but she never gets drunk."

"Because she drinks a weak tea of an alcohol," Cana snorted, "and her cheeks still flush."

"She just ordered a tankard of some stronger stuff," Mira's expression couldn't decide between amused or worried.

"Drunk Levy?" Cana became suddenly interested, "there's a sight I want to see." Cana got off her barrel to join the three in merry times.

Their glasses rose in toast and Levy drained a good amount of the tankard. Cana cheered her on, but Jet and Droy were still nervous. But the more they drank, the less they worried.

Pantherlily kept a close tabs on the situation.

At some point (1 and a half tankards later) Levy must have been completely sloshed. Cana had been 100% right; lightweight Levy could not handle heavy drinking. The giggling fit had gotten exponentially worse and it seemed that drunk Levy swayed a lot. The only thing steadying her were the two arms wrapped faithfully around Jet and Droy.

Pantherlily was about to blow the whistle on Levy when suddenly her arms let go and she toppled backwards. But not onto the floor, rather, right on top of Laxus.

Perhaps it was coincidence that he was passing by, but the S class mage had just returned to the guild from a mission and seemed less than pleased to have a girl falling all over him. The cheery table seemed to freeze as Laxus looked down at the little bluenette.

"Levy?"

"Aaaaahah," Levy made the last slurry syllable distinct, "Edward sur, I'd like to tshank you for saving the ship." She saluted him with a hiccup. Laxus' irritation was put on hold.

"Are you drunk?" he stared at her in disbelief.

"Now, now, Edward," she swayed as she got up, "I'll pank you throperly if I must." She giggled, "Pank. I'm a booookworm for cryin' sakes, and I can't even tshalk." She pulled him in front of a chair and wobbled onto it. The swaying got worse.

"Now hold still," she held his cheeks, "how can I kiss ya if you move like a drunkard." Laxus' expression became alert in a second.

"I think it's time to go home," someone picked her up by the collar. Gajeel held her with a serious expression.

"Mr. Ruddlesworth, don't be a jillkoy," Levy pressed a finger to his nose, "I'll tell the captain to throw ya in the brig."

"Mira, I'll pay ya tomorrow for the food," Gajeel hefted the girl on his shoulder. "Coming Lily?" The exceed hopped off his barstool.

"What did you do to her?" Laxus' eyes flickered back to the drunken girl now singing a sea shanty to the ceiling. Turning to Laxus, Gajeel stared at him as Levy giggled 'wheee!'.

"What makes you think I did something to her?" Gajeel's expression remained steely. Laxus stared at him for a moment, then shrugged.

"If you're going to like her, at least take care of her," Laxus smirked, "next time she might-"

"Shut it, Edward," Gajeel spat and toted the girl out of the bar followed by his cat.

"Remind me to never let her drink," Gajeel muttered, grinding his teeth. Pantherlily gave him a devious smile.

"You don't say anything when Levy shows affection to others, but really, you can't stand it," Lily finally understood.

"Listen cat, if you think-"

"I say Mr. Ruddlesworth, don't stop dancing on my account!" Levy interjected, surprising them both.

And they were gone.

"Boo," Cana grumbled as she got back on her barrel, "why did Levy leave? She was a fun drunk."

"Fun?" Laxus turned a questioning glance to Cana.

"Hey, blame Gajeel if you didn't get any smooches," Cana drained her drink. Laxus shook his head and retreated to his normal booth. Mira simply smiled.

Was it common for dragonslayers to be all heart?


End file.
